


On A Promise

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Night Out (Emmerdale), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: AU where Robert was the one who got stabbed during the big night out instead of Ellis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on Tumblr (who has been so patient with me thank you): Could you write something where Robert is the one that got stabbed during the big night out after maybe getting in between Ellis and the thugs? And Of course, Aaron going mental at billy because of it?
> 
> part two should be up soon working on it as we 'speak' just want to get his bit of as soon as possible.  
> sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy! <3

It was meant to be just a night out, a couple of drinks, a laugh. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as they pulled the gurney from the ambulance, hopping out himself. This wasn’t supposed to be the way the night ended.

_“Oi!” Aaron called out at the sight of the two men who were stood before Ellis as he and Robert made their way closer._

_“I’d start walking if I was you,” One of the thugs threatened._

_“You alright?” Robert asked Ellis._

_“You were told to get lost,” the other man said._

_“Maybe you should take your own advise,” Aaron replied getting between the thugs and Ellis._

Everything was a blur after that, the next thing Aaron knew Robert was on the ground, Billy and Ellis chasing after the two men as they ran off, and then the ambulance. The ride, holding on to his husband's hand telling him to open his eyes, begging him to stay with him.

‘Robert,” Aaron choked out his blood-stained hand clinging to Robert’s as the paramedic’s rolled him into A & E, with nurses and doctors running up to the gurney.

“33-year-old male, stab wound to the abdomen….” Aaron heard one paramedic explain to a doctor.

“Robert, please,” Aaron pled not hearing the rest that was being said. “I love you, you just… you just need to open your eyes” he cried as they neared the end of the corridor.

“I’m sorry but you have to stay here,” A nurse stated stopping Aaron, his hand slipping away from Robert’s. “No, please… He’s my husband…”

“I understand sir, but I promise you, your husband is in good hands,” the woman explained. “Let the doctors do their job, someone will be out soon to give you more information she added before turning back following where they had taken Robert.

“Aaron!” He heard. He didn’t turn towards the voice. “Aaron mate,” he heard again. “How is he?”

Aaron looked over feeling a hand on his shoulder to see Ellis, and Billy coming up behind his brother.

“Is he okay?” Billy chimed in.

“He’s been stabbed, of course, he’s not okay,” Aaron spat turning to head towards the sitting area.

“Have they said anything, the doctors I mean,” Billy asked as he and Ellis followed the other man.

“I don’t know,” Aaron muttered as he sat down.

“They’ve had to have said something-“ Billy began.

“I. Don’t. Know! ” Aaron snapped.

“Easy,” Ellis told Aaron his voice steady. “Why don’t we just sit down, take a breather,” he suggested as he guided Aaron back to the chair taking a seat next to him. Ellis glanced up at Billy as Aaron leaned forwards elbows resting on his knees, eyes screwed shut, his thumb pushing at the bridge of his nose and rubbing his forehead with his index finger, trying to steady his breathing.

“… It’s gonna be okay,” Ellis told his mate giving him a soft squeeze on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like days had passed, but in reality, it hadn’t been more than a couple of hours and they still hadn’t heard anything from Robert’s doctors. Aaron hadn’t moved from the spot he was sat in, staring at the door that Robert had been taken through hours before, willing them to open. Ellis was still sat beside him, choosing to stay and support Aaron while Billy was across the way stood, leaning up against the wall coat hanging over his arms which were folded close to his chest. Aaron’s leg was bouncing a mile a minute.

“Anyone want a coffee,” Billy was the first to say something pushing off the wall.

“I’m good,” Ellis spoke up through a yawn. “I drink any more of that muck it might put me to sleep,” he went on. Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Aaron?” Billy questioned getting no answer, Aaron’s eyes still glued to the doors.

“Leave it, yeah,” Ellis told his brother. Billy only nodded in response before leaving the two alone.

“Aaron, Mate, why don’t I give your mum and Paddy a ring,” Ellis suggested.

“No,” Aaron quickly replied.  
“Aaron.”

“No, she doesn’t need the stress,” he repeated.

“She would want to be here, I know my mum would if it was me sat where you are,” Ellis explained.

“But it’s not you is it?!” Aaron snapped jumping up from his chair making his way over to the door peering in through one of the windows looking for any sign of a doctor or nurse. 

“You’re right it’s not,” Ellis replied. “Which is why I think you should have your family here-“

“Look if you don’t want to be here, leave!” Aaron told the other man turning back. “You know where the door is!”

“Aaron that’s not what I was saying,” he replied as he watched Aaron starting to pace the small waiting room.

“They’ve not said anything,” Aaron stated looking towards the door. “It’s been hours,” he added.

“Robert’s probably still in surgery,” Ellis explained.

“That can’t be good though… he wasn’t awake when they brought him in,” he went on as he continued pacing.

“You don’t know that,” he tried reassuring the other man. 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Aaron muttered.

“Ellis!” The man heard his name being called, he looked over to see Billy stood off the side nodding him to come over. Ellis rose from his chair, making his way over, “We have to go,” Billy whispered harshly.

“I can’t leave him like this,” he replied.

“I just saw the police,” he explained.

“And?”

“Did you forget the conversation we had on the way here?” Billy questioned. “The only reason Riley’s brothers showed their face, the only reason any of this happened, was because Max was trying to make a point,” he explained.

“I get that-

“It was my knife that they stabbed Robert with, Ellis!” Billy argued. 

“Are you really thinking about yourself right now?!” Ellis angrily questioned.

“It’s only a matter of time before they realize the knife is missing,” he explained. 

“I seriously can’t believe you-“

“Ellis-“

“Aaron’s over there worried he may never see his husband again!”

“I can’t change the fact that it happened.”

“You don’t want to be here, then go!”

“I’m not leaving you,” Billy replied.

“What do you think Riley’s brothers are gonna come back? Finish the job?”

“When the police come, start asking questions… look they don’t even know we had anything to do with this,” he argued. “We need to distance ourselves…”

“We… you mean you need to.” 

“What do you think mum will do if she finds out we’re here…”

“Is there a problem?” They heard, Billy looked over to see Aaron stood behind them.

“…Was just telling Ellis, I probably should be getting him home… long night,” Billy replied.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Aaron questioned. Billy stared at the other man, “This is down to you ain’t it?” He questioned.

“Aaron, come on,” Ellis began making his way passed his brother over to his mate. “Let’s go sit down, I’m sure the doctors-“ he went on as he reached for him.

“Get off,” Aaron replied jerking away from the other man. “That nutter, Max, he went after Ellis in the club,” he explained.

“Yeah so?” Billy replied nervously.

“So you’re saying it’s just a coincidence?” Aaron questioned. “Max shows up threatening your brother and then two blokes try to jump him.”

Billy didn’t say anything.

“I knew it,” Aaron spat.

“No one told your fella to stick his nose in,” Billy argued.

“If it wasn’t for my husband it would have been your brother lying in the operating room not him, you ungrateful prick!” Aaron nearly yelled as he lunged forward. Ellis jumped in front of him blocking Aaron, “Easy!” Ellis warned pushing the other man back. “Aaron, go sit down yeah,” He added.

“I swear to you, Billy if Robert doesn’t it… Max will be the least of your worries,” Aaron threatened.Billy stared at the other man. “Did you hear me?!”

“Loud and clear,” Billy stated. Aaron stood for a moment before returning to the waiting area, Ellis turned back and looked at his brother. “Ellis…” before Ellis could say anything two uniformed officers made their way passed the two brothers and over to the waiting area. Ellis looked back at Billy.

“Mr. Dingle, mind if we have a few words?” They heard an officer say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took me nearly a month but here it is part two!!!!  
> thank you all for the kudos and comments, they at deeply appreciated!!!!! sorry if there are any mistakes  
> I hope you enjoy <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Does your husband have any enemies or-“

“No, “ He interrupted one of the officers. “We were on our way home when we came across Ellis and the two blokes,” Aaron explained.

“So no one with a personal vendetta against you or Mr. Sugden?” The other questioned.

“This had nothing to do with me or my husband,” Aaron angrily spat. “We were trying to help out a mate!”

“Like I said we were on our way out, the security of the club had told everyone to go, that they were closing. So we went looking for a taxi home,” Aaron explained. “ we… uhm, we were heading towards the street when we saw them.”

“Mr. Chapman and the two men?” One officer questioned. Aaron nodded his head yes in response. “What happened next?”

“Rob and I confronted them, made sure Ellis was okay,” he explained.

“Mr. Dingle, you mentioned earlier that there was a fight, do you remember what started it?” The second officer questioned. 

“I think… one of them went for Ellis… look I don’t know really all I remember is shouting and fist flying and then… nothing,” Aaron explained eyes fixated on the floor. Ellis and Billy stood on the side staring on, “The next thing I knew they were running off, I looked back and Rob…he was on the ground, holding his stomach, gasping for air,” he continued.

“Did you see which way the suspects went?” One of the officers questioned. Aaron only shook his head no in response.

“Mr. Sugden’s family,” Aaron heard turning to see a doctor making his way through the doors that he had been staring at for the majority of the night. Aaron popped up from the chair quickly making his way over to the man,“Ye… yeah, I’m his husband, is he okay?” He questioned eagerly.

“… He’s lost a lot of blood,” the doctor explained. “We had a hard time getting the internal bleeding to stop…”

“But… he’s okay?”

“Yes,’ Robert’s doctor replied.

Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“He’s being moved into a private room right now,” the doctor explained.

“Can I see him?” Aaron asked. 

“Of course, once he’s settled I’ll have a nurse come and get you.”

“Thank you,” Aaron breathed. 

“Mr. Dingle,” he heard from behind him, Aaron turned back being met with both officers. 

“Maybe it’s best you come back,” Aaron told them.

“We understand.”

“We do want to speak with your husband-“

“Yeah, when he’s able to,” Aaron replied. One of the officers pulled a card from one of his pockets of his vest handing it over to Aaron, “Until then, if you remember anything.”

Aaron took the card, “Yeah, you’ll be the first call,’ he replied almost sarcastically, before watching the two officers make their way down the long hall, disappearing.

“Cheers…” he heard Billy stated from behind him he turned to face to the two brothers who had made their way over.

“You what?” He questioned.

“You know, for not saying anything,” Billy explained.

“What makes you think I won’t?”

“Aaron,” Billy began.

“Ellis, mate, I think you need to get your brother out of my face before I do something I’ll regret,” he explained to the other man.

“Go on,” Ellis stated to his brother. 

“Ellis,” Billy replied.

“Go, Billy, don’t make this any worse,” he replied. His brother only hesitated for a moment before making his way past Aaron towards the hall that the officers disappeared down.

Aaron breathed out slowly.

“…I’m sorry,” Ellis managed to get out. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Aaron replied.

“I’m glad Robert’s gonna be okay.’

“Me too,” Aaron replied nodding his head. “You should go,” he added promptly before Ellis could say another else. “It’s late I’m so sure you’re tired,” he explained.

“I can stay if you need me t-“

“I’ll be fine,” he explained. “I’ll probably give my mum and Paddy a call in a bit, let them know what’s going on,” he added. 

“Right… give us a ring if you need anything yeah?”

“Cheers, Mate.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half-hour passed when he pushed the door open peering into the room to find a nurse stood by a sleeping Robert. A small smile grew across his face at the sight of his husband lying there, he made his way in softly closing the door behind him. The woman turned back, greeting Aaron with a warm smile, “You must be the husband,” she stated softly as she returned to the clipboard in her hand.

“How is he?” Aaron asked.

“Good, he did amazing during the surgery, a dream patient all around,” she replied. 

Aaron made his way over to the other side of Robert’s bed, his hand quickly finding Robert’s.

“He was asking after you when we brought him around,” she explained before placing a hand on Robert’s shoulder. “Mr. Sugden,” she replied softly causing Robert to stirred a little, his eyes blinked open looking up at her. “Someone here to see you,” she added pointing over at Aaron. Robert slowly turned his head to see Aaron stood there, “Huh-hey,” he managed to get out.

“Hey yourself,” Aaron replied teary-eyed with a smile. “How do you feel?” He questioned running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Like I’ve been stabbed,” he replied with a chuckle, in an attempt to make a joke.

Aaron rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Got him to smile,” Robert told the nurse with a massive grin.

“I thought I lost you there for a moment.”

“Never,” Robert replied squeezing Aaron’s hand his eyes fluttering shut. “I’m still on a promise remember,” he added with a grin his eyes still closed.

“Muppet,” Aaron muttered with a chuckle.

“I’ll give you two some space,” the nurse stated as she patted Robert on the shoulder before turning to leave. Aaron watched as the brunette made her way out, the door softly closing before he turned his attention back to Robert, “Look what you’ve gone and done, chased away the nurse,” Aaron teased.

Robert hummed in response.

“You falling asleep on me?” Aaron questioned with a smirk.

“Sorry,” Robert muttered.

“Don’t be,” he replied with a chuckle. “I’m not going anywhere,” he added leaning down placing a kiss on Robert’s forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert wasn’t sure how long he was out for, he blinked his eyes open, the room was slightly dark, dimmed lights above his hospital bed was the only thing lighting up the room. He glanced around to his right before feeling a squeeze on his left hand, he turned to see Aaron sat by his bedside with a warm smile holding onto his left hand, “Morning sleepyhead,” he replied.

“What time is it?”

“Going on seven,” Aaron replied. “Spoke to mum, she said her and Paddy would bring Liv later,” he explained. “Couldn’t get a hold of Vic or Diane, Mum said she tried getting a hold of them though.” Robert only nodded his head his eyes closing again.

“How do you feel?” 

“Okay,” he admitted, his eyes still closed. He felt Aaron’s fingers move through his hair, he opened his eyes again meeting eyes with his husband’s instantly. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Aaron replied the tears welling up in his eyes. Robert took a moment taking Aaron in, looking him up and down, his heart-stopping at the state of Aaron’s shirt.

“Aaron-“ He began, his voice filled with panic.

Aaron looked down noticing for the first time his blood-stained shirt, “Shh, hey it’s okay,“ Aaron replied taking Robert’s hand with his, squeezing softly.

“You’re not-“

“It’s not my blood,” he explained.

“You weren’t…”

“Might have a couple of bruises but I’m fine,” he reassured his husband. Robert let out a breath of relief. The pair fell quiet for a moment.

“This was down to Billy,” Aaron replied after a moment.

Robert frowned,” What?”

“Those blokes,” he explained. “Apparently had something to do with that Max bloke that got in Ellis’ face in the club,” he went on.

“Is Ellis okay?”

“Yeah, you were the unlucky one in all this,” he explained.

“Can’t be completely unlucky I made it through didn’t I?”   
“You knew what I meant,” he replied. “Police are gonna want to talk to you,” he added after a moment.

“We’ll worry about that later, yeah?” Robert replied trying to sit up, wincing in pain instantly. “Oi, you muppet, what are you doing?” Aaron questioned as he watched Robert scoot over a little in the hospital bed. “You’re not supposed to be moving around like that.”

“Shut up and come ‘ere,’ he replied in a mutter as he settled again. 

“You need to be resting,” Aaron tried protesting.

”I’m the one recovering from a stab wound and I say I’d rest better with you up here with me by my side,” Robert replied.

“Your doctor would definitely argue otherwise.”

“Aaron,” he nearly whined.

“Robert,” Aaron replied.

“Don’t make me beg.”

Aaron hesitated for a moment before giving in, he stood from his chair and crawled up and on to the bed.Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron as the other man settled into the bed next to him. Aaron draped his arm over Robert’s chest his hand resting over Robert’s heart.

“I love you,’ Aaron muttered. Robert leaned down and placed a kiss on Aaron’s forehead.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought!!!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: smugdensugdendingle


End file.
